vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sweet Tooth
"Shut up and bleed"-Needles Kane Summary: Needles Kane is a trademark character in the "Twisted Metal" series and has appeared in every installment of the game so far. He is the driver of the Ice Cream Truck: Sweet Tooth. To those that don't know this, many fans refer to most of the drivers by the name of their vehicle sometimes, so Everyone just calls Needles, Sweet Tooth. He is a psychotic serial killer clown (I mean for goodness sake his head is literally on fire), and considered to be the embodiment of hate and destruction (in an awesome way). Strangely enough, Needles wasn't always like this both physically and mentally. This is because Twisted Metal's games are not usually constant as Needles along with many of the other cast change as the sequels went by. Needles didn't even looked liked this before and looked more like a clown with green hair without the flames or a mask (first game only). In Twisted Metal Head On, It is revealed that Needles is the split personality of Marcus Kane, a fellow Twisted Metal Character and the Driver of Roadkill. Thlugh Marcus isn't fully aware of this. Though despite the different interpretations in each game, he has kept a consistent image and personality throughout the series. He is truly evil, and thinks of nothing but the joy and desire of death and chaos. He almost loves it as much as ice cream as he usually keeps some in the back of his truck... Along with his weapons and some bodies of his favorite victims. Powers and Stats: Tier: 9-C | 8-C Name: 'Needles Kane, Real Name: Marcus Kane, Referred to as Sweet Tooth '''Origin: '''Twisted Metal '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''36-42 (His age varies between games) '''Classification: '''Clown, Ice Cream Man, Serial Killer, Twisted Metal Contestant, Leader of the Clowns Faction (Twsited Metal 4 and 2012) '''Powers and Abilities: '''Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Highly skilled driver, superhuman reactions (can drive his truck well enough to avoid bullets) | Superhuman Charcteristics, can fire bullets, missiles, Napalm, and can transform into a robot that can hover above ground, could grant people's wishes (Twisted Metal 4 only), susceptible good leader (has his own minions) '''Atack Potency: Street level '(Killed Everyone in a Hospital without breaking a sweat) | At least Small Building level (Sweet Tooth and many of the other vehicles gave shown to be able to easily demolish houses) 'Durability: Street level '(Can survive having his head on fire for long periods of time. Needles at least has a headache from it) '''| Building Level '(His Truck can trade shots with the other vehicles ) '''Speed: Street level | Subsonic '(Sweet Tooth is considerably slow compared to the other cars) 'Striking Strength: Class KJ | Class GJ '(The can easily demolish a house) '''Stamina: '''High '''Intelligence : '''Average but Insane '''Range: '''Extended Melee range with Machete, higher with shotgun, even longer when using missiles and machine guns '''Standard Equipment: '''Machete, Shotgun, Chainsaw, Molotovs, a Paperbag (his Best Friend), Ice Cream, Napalm, Mask, and his beloved Truck Sweet Tooth '''Weaknesses: '''Despite Sweet Tooth's strength, Sweet Tooth is stil, human and is still susceptible to things like guns. His Truck is also very sluggish though what it makes up for in speed, it has raw power '''Notable Attacks/Techniques Though Sweet Tooth doesn't Have many moves, his Truck Does Napalm Cone: '''Sweet Tooth fires a flaming scoop of ice cream that can ricochet off walls and home in on targets... For some reason. Comes in Vanilla and Chocolate Flavors '''Laughing Ghost: '''The Giant Bobblehead on top of Needle's Truck can be fired like a missile that explodes on contact or when detonated. It can slightly pass walls. '''Sweet Bot: '''As the series went on Sweet Tooth's truck went under a few... Upgrades. And by that I mean it can transform into a giant robot with enhanced stats and it's own unique attacks * '''Sweet Shred: '''Sweet Bot uses it's Gatling gun (located on it's left arm) and fires away * '''Laughing Death: '''TheSweet Bit can fire it's own Bobblehead Head like a Laughing Ghost to deal damage (This is weaker than the Laughing Ghost though) * '''Clown Air: '''The Sweet Bot can temporarily fly into the air * '''Sweet Smash: '''Once in the airm the Sweet Bot can drop and do a powerful Ground Pound capable of smashing cars. '''Key: Base | Driving Sweet Tooth Others: Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Serial Killers Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Clowns Category:Gun Users Category:Game Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Sword Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Drivers Category:Psychopaths Category:Murderers Category:Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale